


Still Missing You

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: I fell into the AstroMax ship and I wanna stay hereI got into the ship with Menemacar's Cyberverse Fortress Maximus artwork, as well as their AstroMax fanart as well!
Relationships: Implied Hot Rod/Soundwave, Past Astrotrain/Fortress Maximus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Still Missing You

It had been a nice day, the sky clear and winds perfect for a flight. Fortress Maximus, or just Fort Max, held the pillars in his arms carefully. He smiled softly to himself, even as he was on his knees ever so carefully placing down the pillars as his teammates started to rebuild the museum. Rebuilding half of Cybertron had been difficult, seeing as the other half, the Decepticon half, had barely made any progress at all. 

It made his spark feel heavy, even if Optimus had told him they were just...focused on other things at the moment. 

Like fighting for leadership.

Fort Max supposed Megatron was fighting his way to the top again, after Soundwave had taken control. But from what Hot Rod had told him, the mech had put up a bit of a fight before begrudgingly handing it back over. Not that Fort Max was surprised about that. Still...after the Quintessions' mask had been removed from his faceplates, (something he hated thinking about), to thinking Optimus had perished and having Starscream go on and on about how they were 'guilty', Fort Max had decided quickly he liked the ideal work to fighting for his life. 

Humming as Bumblebee patted his knee, Fort Max smiled down at him.

"Nice to see you're back with us, Max." Bumblebee said, doorwings twitching as the large mech set down the final pillar. Fortress Maximus flushed a bit, a small smile on his lips as he shrugged. 

"Sorry, Bumblebee. Just happy everythings mostly back to normal." He said, voice a gentle rumble as he eased himself back up to his full height. He only leaned back down to hold out a servo for Bumblebee to step onto, something the speedster did willingly, and set him onto his shoulder and looked for the next project to work on.

Bumblebee was telling him about what had happened, or what Hot Rod had told him what happened, while Cybertron had become an apocalypse due to the tentacled alien evasion. He still felt bad not being able to help, but at least it was over. 

As the speedster chattered on his shoulder, Fort Max almost tripped at the question shot his way.

"So, Hot Rod wanted to know how you go on dates with Astrotrain. You guys are so big, it must be hard to get around the gate!" 

Fort Max felt his throat tighten, optics flickering to the ground, willing himself to keep moving. "We're not together, Bumblebee." A pause. " We were before the war, but not now. He didn't like that I chose the Autobots." Of course, Fort Max was probably to blame for that last part. He hadn't exactly told his lover which side he had chosen...Max had thought Astrotrain would join him. 

It was foolish of him to even think. 

Bumblebee was quiet few a few kliks, but Fort Max could feel him looking at him from the edge of his optic. 

"Well, I guess that explains why he tried to, ya know, kill you? Rod said 'trying to kill you' was just how Decepticons flirted, so I guess he got confused from play killing, to actually wanting to kill." Bumblebee mumbled, optics dim. 

Fortress Maximus smiled softly once more, shaking his helm as he changed direction. 

"I suppose it could be seen that way. Astrotrain was always showing his affection then saying it, when we were together." He pressed his lips together, before speaking once more. "It had taken a while for me to recover after I lost him. I had tried to comm him once before I was moved to Iacon, but...he never picked up." 

It wasn't that Astrotrain hadn't picked up, it was like his comm had never existed. There had just been white static, and Fort Max had feared the worse. 

But seeing Astrotrain now, alive and well...Fort Max was happy the other was still himself. But, the mech had seemed haunted, optics too bright and a frown that felt...wrong. Astrotrains' voice felt hollow, but had gained strength when he had seen Fort Max. 

If only to curse him out in front of everyone, if only to try and kill him. 

"But if Hot Rod wants to see Soundwave, I'm sure he could always say something on official business." Fort Max said, as he approached the yellow gate, easily spotting Hot Rod speeding near it. Getting onto one knee, he held out his servo again to set his friend back onto the ground below; just as Hot Rod flipped into bot mode.

As the two talked, Fort Max looked out into the Deception side of the border. 

He could see the crumbling cities, some more put together than the last time he had seen them. Well, at least they were doing something other than plotting, Fort Max thought as he tuned back into the conversation. Or he tried, if he had not seen a familiar frame flying across the sky, headed right for them. 

"Finally! Optimus said they'd be here over a joor ago!" Hot Rod spoke up, servos on his hips. 

"For what?" Fort Max inquired. "Peace talks or whatever. My bets on the whatever, because Optimus only brought it up once and Megatron had almost punched him in the face." Bumblebee replied. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but stopped as Astrotrain landed roughly near the border. 

The three watched as Megatron, Soundwave and Dead End exited, the door almost shutting the latter in, before a dark laugh rang out as the shuttle door opened once more. Dead End muttered something unsavory, shooting the larger mech a glare as Astrotrain returned to bot mode. 

Fort Max held in a breath, knee joints locking as Astrotrain turned his helm to look at him. Primus, even after all this time…Fort Max was quick to look down at his friends, only to see the two smirking up at him. 

"Careful there, big guy. You might overheat." Hot Rod joked, lips quirked in a sharp smirk as he went to greet the others...or more likely Soundwave. Fort Max felt himself flush even harder now that he noticed he was before, looking to the side so that he didn't have to face the other. "Don't sweat it, Max." Bumblebee said, patting his thigh. "But you might wanna head out. I think Jetfire and Thunderhowl need some help rebuilding the rest of the Archives." It was an out and Fortress Maximus knew it, but it was better than being glared at by Astrotrain...at least until he worked up the nerve to actually talk to the other. 

Nodding without looking at the other, Fort Max switched into his alt and drove off. It was better to get his processor off of the other mech, even if there was nothing he wanted to do more than try to come to an agreement with the other. 

Even if such a thing seemed sure to fail.


End file.
